shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother Be’Bop/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Brother Be’Bop has shown to have the average speed of a man his age, but thanks to the Kengenji candy he can increase it for a period of time. To be able to combat the young opponent he faces, it was physical shown that his muscle mass did increase about 5%, from a skinny old man to a lean muscled old man. He was able to combat Smoker in this form, in order to make sure he defeated Smoker. He also was able to out run Smoker during their battle and even out running several impel down guards. Strength Brother Be’Bop has shown to have the average strength of a man his age, but thanks to the Kengenji candy he can increase it for a period of time. To be able to combat the young opponent he faces, it was physical shown that his muscle mass did increase about 5%, from a skinny old man to a lean muscled old man. He was able to combat Smoker in this form, in order to make sure he defeated Smoker. He also was able to throw several objects at Smoker during their battle and even pick up one of the impel down guards and throw them. Swordsmanship Brother Be’Bop is a novice sword fighter; he uses a fencing style much like Brook does. He does keep a sword underneath his fur coat incase of any situation that calls for him to combat someone. He is able to have a quick draw on his blade and he was able to keep up with a few Impel guards at the same time. Marksmanship Brother Be’Bop is an acceptable marksman; he uses the record he produces as weapons. He throws them as if they were throwing stars at opponent; he had been seen to even through a series of record at a sea king. Cutting its head clean off, with his marksmanship. Also since he is able to manipulate sound waves and chose where they go, this helps him as well to combat others from far away. Fighting Style Brother Be’Bop fighting style is more of a hand-to-hand combat; of course he does do DJ themed attacks. Such as putting his hands in front of him, much like Apoo did when he faced off with Kid. His full fighting style and abilities haven’t been seen yet. Devil Fruit The Deji Deji no Mi (ファンクファンク) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a DJ. Deji meaning “DJ or Disc Jockey”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the DJ-DJ Fruit. Originally this fruit was put through Senju Corporations, then it was bought by a pirate on the black market. But the pirate was caught, the fruit was given to the Marines and then it passed through several different people. But then it was found and ate by Brother Be’Bop. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit is similar to Scratchman Apoo’s fruit, however the user basic turns their body into a DJ’s turntable. So Brother Be’Bop is able to turn for example their chest into a turn table, by moving their body they make a hip-hop sound. Of course similar to Apoo’s fruit, the user is able to manipulate the sounds way. What make it different from his fruit is that, the user can’t turn their body into instruments only into a turntable. Another strange and odd strength is that the user can produce records from their powers. So it could be able to sell them, or by the user can use them as throwing discs. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Brother Be’Bop has shown to use haki, to increase his sense. He uses his hearing the most; he is able to pick out different voices and such. He can increase his durability at well with haki, with his records that he produces he was put haki through them to make them unbreakable. He is able to knock out opponents and by using his devil fruit powers with this, he can literally knock out a whole stadiums full of people, by putting it into the sound waves. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages